


Crash Landing

by doomtwinkie (shinysparks)



Series: The Force Between Us [1]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - A long time ago in a galaxy far far away, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Force-sensitive Abbie Mills, Hurt Ichabod Crane, Hurt/Comfort, I've had waaaaay too much caffeine, Ichabbie Forever, Ichabod Crane Jedi Knight, This thing has more twists and turns than an old country road, Vague references to another Tom Mison movie, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, When things go to hell I take refuge in a galaxy far far away, author is a huge sucker for happily ever after, for Thymelady, innuendo abounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysparks/pseuds/doomtwinkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When their cargo ship goes down, Abbie and Ichabod must rely on the force between them in order to survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash Landing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thymelady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymelady/gifts).



> When things go wrong in my life, or when they go wrong with other things ( _*coughs*_ ,) I always find solace in Star Wars. Always. So, here's hoping one of my favorite ships can find that solace, too. May the Force be with us all. <3

"This is the last time I let you fly, Crane." Abbie said, tinkering with the broken down medical droid as blood dripped down from her forehead.  
"You must admit, Leftenant..." Ichabod said, pausing to take a pained breath, “this landing was much better than the one on I made on Kiros.”  
“We never landed on Kiros! We had to bail out of the ship and then use the force to slow our fall. Which, of course, resulted in us breaking nearly every single bone in our bodies because you nearly fainted and my abilities with the force are rusty.”  
“It wasn’t my fault, though. It was that storm.” He said, with a grunt, holding onto his side. “That lovely storm which knocked out almost all of the power on Kiros and only left that one bacta tank useable. That one tank that we had to share?”

Abbie blushed furiously.

“Yes, that _glorious_ two weeks...” He continued, with a cheeky grin. “You, me, happy healing fluid…”  
“It would’ve been far more glorious if we’d have been able to move.”  
“The force was still strong with us.”  
“It certainly was with _you_. Don’t think I didn’t notice your... _ahem._ ”

It was Ichabod’s turn to blush. He turned away, and took a sudden interest in the snow that was falling through the cracked windshield of their ship. Abbie chuckled.

“But you’re right. What we shared… Well, the force is certainly a beautiful thing. So much peace... and love.” She said, wistfully. “That was when I fell in love with you.”  
“Took you long enough.” Ichabod said, attempting to chuckle but instantly regretting it. He clutched his side.  
“You’re a jedi, Crane. It’s all but forbidden.” She said with a sigh. “I had to be careful.”  
“It is a silly rule - one that I do not agree with.”  
“Yes, but if the council finds out…”  
“Then I will leave.”  
“And go where?”  
“Wherever you are.”

Before Abbie could reply, Crane reached over and kissed her softly on the lips. In that moment, they became one with each other, one with the force, and everything was right with the world...

...until the medical droid she was working on exploded in a shower of sparks.

"Was that you or me?" Crane asked playfully, before groaning and clutching his side. He breathed hard and fast as a wave of pain overtook him.

Abbie shook her head.

"Great. No medical droid now, and here we sit, stranded..."  
"And my kidney is poking out..."  
"I think that's your liver, Crane."  
"We're going to hope for the kidney," He said with a soft moan. "I can live without one of those."

Abbie stared at him for a moment, and then burst out laughing.

"Sorry. I'm just trying to lighten the mood." He said, holding his side. "Where are we, anyway? Hoth?"  
"Ordo Plutonia."  
"Looks like Hoth."  
"All snow planets look like Hoth." Abbie said with a sigh. "Of course, maybe we could make this work to our advantage."  
"How so?"  
"Well, you're not dead until you're warm and dead. Maybe if you go into a trance, I can bury you in the snow until help arrives."  
"You... you wouldn't be coming with me?"  
"First of all, I never reached that level of jedi training, so I can't put myself into a trance." She said. "And secondly, if I go with you, you'll never get cold enough to help."

He gave a coy smile.

"Oh. Right." He said. "Can't have the snow melting all around us, now can we?"

Abbie chuckled.

"No, we cannot. And all the movement we might make will not be conducive to keeping your internal organs _internal._ "  
"I only need one kidney, leftenant." He said with a smile, still breathing hard and fast and pained.  
"That's totally your liver, Crane." She said. "Trust me. Besides, this behavior is totally unbecoming of a jedi, you know. You're supposed to be all serious and proper and calm in the face of death!"  
"I laugh in the face of death!" He told her, before letting off an annoyed sigh. "My apologies, leftenant. It's just that this brush with impending death has made me realize that the only thing I have done in my entire life is play with my lightsaber.

Abbie snorted with laughter.

"I _might_ have phrased that badly." He then said, grinning.

Ichabod turned his head and stared into Abbie's eyes.

"Maybe..." She said, inching closer to him, "...you should've let someone else play with that lightsaber from time to time."  
"Well, I'm not dead yet." He said. "Are you... are you offering, Leftenant?"

Abbie said nothing, but reached over and kissed him hard on the lips. He kissed her back as passionately as someone with their liver partially sticking out could, sliding his tongue into her open, waiting mouth.

It was then that the radio - the only part of the ship that was still functioning - crackled with static. "Are you... need assistance?" A familiar voice said.

Ichabod groaned.

"Tha's no'... tha' is no' Ke'obi?" He mumbled, his tongue still firmly pressed into her mouth.

Abbie quickly broke from the kiss and forced herself to her feet.

"That's Kenobi." She said. "Thank the force..."  
"No."  
"Crane..." She chided.  
"No." He said. "Do not answer."  
"I'm answering."  
"How long would it take me to bleed to death if my liver fell out?"  
"Crane!"  
"He will _never_ let me live this down." He said in a huff.  
"You really need to get over that fishing trip on Mandalore, Crane." She said, grabbing the radio.  
"He gets the girl and I get clawed in the chest by an angry strill!" He whined. "And then do you know what he did, leftenant?! He _laughed_ at me, for not being able to handle one of the creatures native to my home planet! And then he laughed because I could not get the creature's foul odor from my person for weeks!"  
"WILL YOU LET ME SAVE YOUR LIFE, CRANE?!" Abbie yelled back at him.

Crane sat there for a moment, fuming, before he muttered a very annoyed "fine."

"Good." Abbie told him. "Now shut up."

With her finger, she clicked a few switches on the radio, and then quickly spoke:

"General Kenobi? Are you there? This is Lieutenant Abbie Mills, acting captain of the Witness - or at least, what's left of it. We're in need of assistance. There is injured here. Do you read me?"  
"Leftenant Mills?" Said the voice of Obi-Wan. "We read you loud and clear. What is your status?"  
"We've crashed into the side of a cliff and sustained massive damage to every area of the ship."  
"You let Captain Crane fly the ship again, didn't you?" Obi-Wan said, trying (and failing) to stifle a chuckle.

Abbie held her finger out behind her, trying to prevent a sudden outburst from Ichabod. He growled, muttered a few curses in Mando'a under his breath, but otherwise said nothing.

"Possibly. I hit my head and I can't really remember, sir." Abbie quickly lied.  
"Right." Obi-Wan replied.  
"Crane is badly injured, though, and our medical droid was... fried in the crash." She lied again. "We need assistance as soon as possible."  
"What's the status of his injuries?"  
"His liver is poking out."  
"Kidney!" Yelled Ichabod.  
"FOR THE LAST TIME, CRANE: IT'S YOUR LIVER!"  
"Hello, Ichabod." Obi-Wan said, this time doing nothing to hide his chuckle. "Another fine mess you've gotten yourself into here, it seems."  
"Right."  
"How many ships does this make that you've crashed? Two? Three?"  
"I am sitting here physically holding my organs inside my body, Kenobi." Ichabod spat, weakly. "Some assistance would be most helpful."  
"You really do seem to have trouble keeping your organs together, too. Remember that time with the strill on Mandalore?"  
"How could I forget! You stole my beloved!"  
"Yes, and I thought we called it even once I dug your left nipple out of that pile of strill poo..."  
"We will never be even, Kenobi!" Ichabod yelled with all of his remaining strength.  
"Your inability to get over the past is quite unbecoming a jedi, Ichabod."  
"Your face is unbecoming a jedi... especially that stupid beard..." Ichabod mumbled in reply. He wobbled a bit from side to side, his eyes blinking slowly and weakly.  
"What was that?"  
"HE SAID 'THANK YOU, GENERAL!'" Abbie yelled.  
"That sounded like something else." Obi-wan replied.  
"Nope, I was here. We could really use assistance as soon as you can get it here, General."  
"Fine. I'm sending Commander Tano to rescue you. She should be arriving momentarily..."  
"You're sending a Padawan to fetch me?! Why you lazy arseho-" Ichabod yelled out with his remaining strength, before quickly passing out.

_Click._

Abbie flipped off the radio quickly, before rushing over to Crane's side. She knelt down next to him, pushing him upwards and holding onto him tightly. His head lolled from side to side, before coming to rest on her shoulder. Abbie sighed heavily. "They'll be here soon, Crane," she told him.

His hand had fallen to the floor, and with it, the gaping wound in his side was now seeping blood and tissue. Without a second thought, she placed her hand there; pushing inwards and trying her best to redirect the blood with the force, despite her serious lack of experience in the jedi ways. The concentration made her head hurt greatly, and when she heard the approach of another ship, she quickly gave up. Looking down, she eyed the bit of red flesh in her hand curiously.

"Huh." She said. "It really _is_ a kidney after all..."


End file.
